Talk:Jen Brown/@comment-68.194.1.35-20161215210604/@comment-4010415-20161228100121
Well, since Phantom already answered the thing about how radio waves are not just for carrying sound, but all types of wireless info transfer... The Atlas officials they were talking about could be people who actually traveled to the City of Vale to survey the situation and start discussing how they could go about fixing the CCT. RNJR was trying to take an airship. That was the entire reason they traveled to Shion Village. The very first episode had them have a conversation with the blacksmith, telling him that they heard Shion Village has a working airship, so they were heading over there to ride that airship to Mistral. Then, they arrived in Shion Village, only to find the whole place destroyed, corpses everywhere (the corpses were off to the sides and hard to notice, tbh), and in the background, you can see a destroyed wooden airship. They went to Shion to take their airship to Mistral, but the airship was destroyed, so they were doomed to travel on foot. How did CFVY take an airship to the breach? It seems like Beacon Academy has its own personal airships for sending the students on their mission field trips. Team RWBY boarded one to go to Mountain Glenn. JNPR boarded one that was initially going to take them to the village that their mission was in, but Jaune told the pilot to take them to the City of Vale instead. After the fall of Beacon, RNJR probably had reasons not to try to venture into the Grimm-infested ruins of Beacon to look for an airship that was still functioning, and even then, I'm pretty sure no one in RNJR knows how to pilot an airship so they'd need someone to pilot it. The opening shows that the Dragon is petrified in stone. We don't know if it's just encased in stone or literally became stone, and the people in-universe might not know either. Though, considering that Tai said it seems the Dragon is not dead, I'd say that it's encased in stone. Would you want to risk breaking open the shell of rock and setting the Dragon free again, to wreak havoc and drop more Grimm-birthing goo? Considering its size, it's probably pretty ancient, which means it's incredibly tough. After all, we were told that, as Grimm get older, they get bigger, tougher, and stronger. And there's the issue of even getting to Beacon Tower, when it's in the middle of Beacon's campus. There are aerial Grimm inhabiting Beacon, along with the other types. The airships would have to deal with giant Nevermores and Griffons. And now Salem has sent even more Grimm there in search of the relic. It's possible that Salem has been doing her damnedest to thwart attempts at retaking and rebuilding Beacon because she wants that relic, whatever it is, and believes that it's in there somewhere. Not to mention that End of the Beginning showed Goliaths finally arriving there, and we're told that Goliaths are supposedly these mega tanky Grimm that would brush off a sniper bullet like it's nothing, due to being super super old. There are even some pretty huge Goliaths, too. The ones in this screenshot are several stories tall. There are even Beowolves for comparison, standing on the framework of a building to the left there. Beowolves tend to be a little bit bigger than a person.